killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Hisako/Gameplay
''Killer Instinct (2013) Traits '''Unique Trait - Drifting Spirits:' Shin Hisako can summon Drifting Spirit Orbs. Attacking a Spirit Orb destroys it and unleashes a projectile. It can also be used to enhance the properties of certain moves. Combo Trait - Special Chains: Shin Hisako can chain into any Special Attack after performing Shin On Ryo Zan. Instinct Mode - Eternal Descent: Similar to her original counterpart's Stage Ultra, Shin Hisako summons a mass of ghostly arms that follows the opponent and when caught standing, the opponent is dragged into the depths and disappears; afterwards popping back onto the ground with significant damage. Resurgence (HP+HK) will reset the ghostly hands to the location Shin Hisako is currently standing in. Moveset Command Attacks * Katana Poke - (Forward+MP) - Shin Hisako stabs with her katana far in front of her. * Shin Puncture - (HK) - Shin Hisako stabs angle downwards with her katana. Causes stagger on hit. * Ascension - (Forward-Forward) - Shin Hisako's forward dash is replaced with a teleport that moves her diagonally upwards. Can be used midair. Aerial attacks can be performed afterwards. If there is a Spirit Orb on the screen, Ascension will teleport Shin Hisako directly to it. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Hisako briefly possesses the opponent, contorting their limbs painfully. Summons a Spirit Orb on the opponent that follows their movements. Special Moves * Spirit Orb - (3P) - Shin Hisako summons a ghastly fireball in front of her. Hold Forward will send the orb slowly traveling forward. If the orb gets hit by any move using Shin Hisako's katana, it will transform into a short-range projectile and travel in the direction the katana was swung. The projectile has high durability and will destroy most other projectiles. If the orb goes off-screen, it will disappear. * Shin On Ryo Zan - (QCF+P) - Shin Hisako swings her katana wildly, which can be chained into more strikes. Light is a low sweep attack, Medium is an overhead attack, and Heavy is an upward mid attack. At any point on hit, block or whiff, the first or second swing of Shin On Ryo Zan can be canceled into any other special move. * Shin Air On Ryo Zan - (QCB+K) - Shin Hisako leaps into the air and swings her katana downward. Hits overhead. Button strength determines speed and distance traveled. Heavy version causes stagger. All versions are punishable by normal attacks. If there is a Spirit Orb on the screen, the Heavy version will track towards the orb. Shadow Shin Air On Ryo Zan is projectile invincible. * Spirit Slice - (QCB+P) - Shin Hisako dashes forward extremely quickly with her katana, leaving a slicing blow behind her. Button strength determines speed and distance; Light is fast and unsafe, while Medium and Heavy are slower and launch on hit. If there is a Spirit Orb on the screen, the Heavy version will quickly fly towards it at an upward angle. * Awakened Soul - (DP+K) - Shin Hisako performs a rising katana slash. Button strength determines behavior; Light version stays on the ground and launches, Medium launches and also causes a hard knockdown, and Heavy is fully invincible, high damage, far range, and extremely fast. Shadow Moves * Shadow Shin On Ryo Zan - (QCF+2P) - Shin Hisako advances, swinging her katana wildly five times. Is not projectile invulnerable, unlike Hisako's On Ryo Zan. * Shadow Shin Air On Ryo Zan - (QCB+2K) - Shin Hisako leaps into the air and swings her katana downward, hitting five times. Invulnerable to projectiles and can recapture airborne opponents. * Shadow Spirit Slice - (QCB+2P) - Shin Hisako dashes forward extremely quickly with her katana, leaving five slicing blows behind her. Can travel full-screen, but has no invincibility. * Shadow Awakened Soul - (DP+K) - Shin Hisako performs a rising katana slash that hits five times. Fully invulnerable. Finishers * '''Ultra Combo: '''Shin Hisako performs a 27-hit combo. Ultra Ender is a ninja-style slash with her katana. External Links *Shin Hisako's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage